The portable tray for luggage generally relates to luggage and more particularly to a tray for luggage that fits within luggage when collapsed. The invention operates as a portable tray and work surface suitable for use as an eating surface and a work surface. The invention often has application as a mobile workspace or desktop surface
Currently, devices in the field require special assembly and support polls to secure an eating surface and must be transported in bulky separate cases. Current devices require modifications to the luggage case itself, making design and production changes necessary to typical wheel luggage.
Other inventions in the field provide an eating or beverage surface in a fixed position and require substantial design and production modifications to the wheeled luggage, as well as special assembly and carrying cases. Other inventions in the field require changes to the grip, changes to luggage poles or luggage handle mechanisms, changes to the luggage shell, interior or structure. Other inventions in the field present challenges of their cost or transport. Other inventions require special assembly and additional support poles significantly reducing convenience and portability.
As can be seen, a need exists for a portable tray for luggage.
For millennia, people have had items to accompany them on journeys. People carried small items with them and still do to this day. For larger items and many items for longer journeys, people placed them in a container and put that container on a form of transportation. Early containers took the form of sacks and bags that then became chests and lockers. Chests and lockers had solid construction suitable for rough handling and to defeat the brigands of the ages. Chests and lockers called for various porters to move around and few persons had them. In the last century, people travelled more and more in response to better and less expensive transportation. With more demand for travel came greater demand for better containers for items and clothing for journeys.
Such lighter and better containers became suitcases typically of a hard shell. These suitcases had polymer construction with select steel reinforcement. As the suitcases often went by air, the suitcases sought durability and strength on a low weight. The suitcases though generally had a center handle upon one longitudinal surface and a person lugged it through transportation and the various terminals. The containers became known as luggage.
In recent decades, luggage acquired wheels. Initially, suitcases had two wheels on one longitudinal side opposite the handle and towards a corner. A person would lift one corner of the suitcase and then roll it on wheels. About the same time, luggage also acquired durable lighter weight polymer framing and rugged fabrics. Various shapes and sizes of soft side luggage began to appear in recent decades. With means of travel more available and at lesser cost and with better luggage, business people partook of more in person visits to offices, plants, and customers across the country and beyond.
Travel and work intertwine today more than ever. The mobility mega-trend of “travel meets workspace” means that for millions of professionals, their work place is defined by where they are. The issue of unproductive time when traveling has become now a critical reality. The ability to capture the many millions of under-utilized hours when traveling has become an imperative.
In recent years, the proliferation of lighter and stronger computers merged with travel so that business people brought their computers and nowadays portable electronic devices with them on trips. People may put a computer upon their lap when sitting however, the heat generated by a laptop computer deters that position for long duration. People have sought out various travel desks upon which to place their computers. Some desks have a flat surface attached to a cushion. Other people have put lighter luggage on their laps and then the computer upon that.
With the development of four wheeled upright luggage, people can move their cargo for a short journey readily, typically a business trip. However, people still seek a flat or nearly flat surface close to their upright luggage for computing tasks, reading, lay out of paper, temporary meal location, and the like. People desire a flat surface that also stows readily into their luggage.